


-

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Корректура: daana<br/>Предупреждения: ООС, нон-кон, слэш<br/>Написано на заявку Занзас|Бельфегор. Поймать принца за переливанием любимого виски в другую бутылку и разбавление остатков водой. В шоке стоять на пороге кабинета. Наказание за проступок.</p>
    </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

> Корректура: daana  
> Предупреждения: ООС, нон-кон, слэш  
> Написано на заявку Занзас|Бельфегор. Поймать принца за переливанием любимого виски в другую бутылку и разбавление остатков водой. В шоке стоять на пороге кабинета. Наказание за проступок.

\- Что, мать твою, здесь происходит?  
Бельфегор медленно обернулся, уже зная, что именно увидит. Занзас стоял на пороге и пялился на принца налитыми кровью глазами. Бельфегор рефлекторно оскалился.  
\- Босс, я просто хотел сделать для вас коктейль, - это был не лучший ход, но другого оправдания у Бельфегора не было.  
\- Поставь. Аккуратно, - вопреки обыкновению Занзас не орал. В этом не было ничего хорошего - такой тон значил только то, что босс злее, чем обычно. Бельфегору пришлось обернуться к столу, чтобы не кокнуть бутылку. За спиной раздались тяжёлые шаги. Бельфегор лихорадочно закручивал пробку одной рукой, одновременно пытаясь убрать фляжку за пазуху. Пластиковую бутылку с водой девать было некуда, но Бельфегор уже придумал, что будет врать на этот счёт. Слишком поздно. На его плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука, в нос ударил запах перегара.  
\- Так какой рецепт у этого коктейля? - поинтересовался Занзас. Может быть, он и был пьян в стельку, но перехватить левую руку Бельфегора - ту, в которой была зажата злополучная фляга - успел. Бельфегору послышался хруст костей. Хотелось жалобно скулить - и именно это он и сделал.  
\- Блядь, - Занзас отодвинул опустевшую бутылку и приложил подчинённого мордой об стол, одновременно выкручивая руку с флягой. - Сучий потрох, - каждому слову соответствовал удар. После третьего с Бельфегора слетела корона, Занзас остановился и обидно заржал, не переставая сжимать его руку.  
\- Это что? - неожиданно трезво спросил Занзас.  
\- Виски, - пискнул Бельфегор.  
\- Ты меня предал, - Занзас снова ударил по столу головой Бельфегора.  
\- Нет, - Бельфегору казалось, что голова вот-вот расколется. - Я поспорил, что сопру у тебя виски, босс. Прости.  
Занзас ничего не сказал, только сильнее выкрутил руку Бельфегора. Пальцы разжались и фляжка упала на пол.  
\- С кем поспорил? - спросил Занзас.  
\- С Маммоном, - Бельфегор облизал губы. Занзас отпустил Бельфегора и, судя по всему, отступил на шаг.  
\- Пей, - мрачно сказал Занзас. Бельфегор опёрся на стол здоровой рукой и покосился на босса через плечо. Первым, что он увидел, было дуло пистолета. Бельфегор решил не испытывать судьбу и присел, осматриваясь в поисках фляжки.  
\- Здесь, - ствол слегка качнулся. Бельфегор увидел флягу, которая лежала прямо у носка левого ботинка Занзаса. "Наступит", - подумал Бельфегор и схватился за фляжку. Занзас не наступил.  
\- Залпом, - приказал Занзас. Трясущимися руками Бельфегор отвинтил пробку и вылил в рот содержимое. Каких-то жалких двести грамм, но для доказательства больше не требовалось.  
\- Закрой дверь, - распорядился Занзас. Бельфегор поднялся на ноги и побрёл к двери. Он надеялся, что босс добавит "с другой стороны", но Занзас не собирался его отпускать так легко. Пока он ходил, Занзас подобрал с пола флягу и понюхал. Бельфегор остановился у закрытой двери.  
\- Маленькая шалость, да? - ухмылка Занзаса была страшной. - Трогательное ребячество, да? Блядь.  
Бельфегор сглотнул. Занзас продолжал ухмыляться. Оправдываться было бесполезно.  
\- Сюда, - Занзас убрал пистолеты.  
Если бы у Бельфегора был здравый смысл, он бы сбежал. Но люди со здравым смыслом в Варию не попадали. Он, как мог, изобразил извиняющуюся улыбку и поплёлся к Занзасу. Тот потянул пиджак с плеча и швырнул его в кресло.  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Что? - не понял Бельфегор.  
\- Одежду. Снимай.  
Бельфегор начал медленно раздеваться. Занзас скинул незакрученную пробку с бутылки, придирчиво понюхал, а потом сунул её под нос Бельфегору.  
\- Ну-ка хлебни.  
Бельфегор перестал расстёгивать рубашку, схватился за бутылку, как утопающий за соломинку, и от души хлебнул. Потом ещё и ещё, пока Занзас не отобрал у него виски.  
\- Значит, не яд, - сделал логичный вывод босс.  
\- Я же говорил, - пробормотал Бельфегор. Перед глазами всё поплыло. То ли от ударов об стол, то ли от виски, то ли от сочетания того и другого.  
\- Детский сад, - разочарованно сказал Занзас. - Давай дальше.  
Бельфегор не сразу сообразил, что именно "дальше", и босс нахмурился. Бельфегор принялся лихорадочно расстёгивать пуговицы. Занзас перестал хмуриться. Пока Бельфегор раздевался, Занзас неторопливо пил.  
Оставшись в одних трусах, Бельфегор жалобно взглянул на босса. Выставит за дверь в таком виде? Изобьёт?  
\- Чего застыл? - Занзас злобно уставился на Бельфегора. Тот потянул трусы вниз.  
\- Руки на стол, - Занзас поставил бутылку и взялся за свой пояс.  
Бельфегор положил ладони на столешницу и зажмурился.  
\- Сколько было во фляжке? - спросил Занзас у него за спиной.  
\- Двести граммов, - голос Бельфегора звучал нервно. Занзас хмыкнул.  
\- Посмотрим, сколько ты выдержишь.  
Первый удар ремня пришёлся на спину. Бельфегор заорал.  
\- Считай, - разрешил Занзас. И Бельфегор стал считать. Занзас бил по-разному - слабые удары были не слишком страшны, если не приходились на уже пострадавшие участки кожи. От сильных Бельфегора шатало.  
\- Двадцать, - Бельфегор шмыгнул носом. Занзас не спешил со следующим ударом, и Бельфегор решил рискнуть и высказаться.  
\- Босс, может, хватит? - жалобно спросил он. - Я уже всё понял. Я больше не буду, честное слово. Это всё Маммон...  
\- Нихера ты не понял, - перебил Занзас, но не ударил. Что-то упало на пол. Бельфегор осторожно посмотрел в ту сторону. На полу лежал ремень.  
\- Босс?..  
\- Так и стой, - Занзас взял со стола бутылку, хлебнул, вернул её на место и чем-то зашуршал за спиной у Бельфегора.  
\- Ноги шире, - Занзас стукнул Бельфегора сапогом по лодыжке. Бельфегор послушно расставил ноги.  
\- И не ори, - Бельфегор с ужасом почувствовал ладони босса на своих горящих боках. В задницу упёрлось что-то твёрдое и скользкое.  
\- Гондон, - только получив чувствительный шлепок, Бельфегор понял, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Сам гондон, - Занзас коротко рассмеялся. - И я тебя сейчас натяну.  
Бельфегор закусил губу. Было больно. Занзас двигался жёстко, с размахом, но никаких дополнительных мер для причинения боли не предпринимал. Бельфегор перестал жмуриться и увидел корону, лежащую на противоположном краю стола.  
\- Дотянешься? - поинтересовался Занзас.  
\- А?.. - Бельфегор не понял, что босс имеет в виду.  
\- До короны, высочество. Не хочу вынимать из тебя хуй, - Занзас снова заржал. Бельфегору почему-то тоже стало смешно.  
\- Если это желание босса, - он оглянулся через плечо. Занзас был не злее, чем обычно. Бельфегор потянулся вперёд. Занзас продолжал трахать его, но на себя не дёргал. Когда он толкнулся особенно сильно, Бельфегор подцепил корону кончиками пальцев и водрузил на голову. Настроение тут же улучшилось.  
\- Можешь себе подрочить, - разрешил Занзас. - Мне похуй.  
Делать было всё равно нечего, и Бельфегор воспользовался предложением. Боль в спине поутихла, а задница привыкла к члену Занзаса, так что ситуацию можно было считать более-менее исправившейся. Бельфегор увлёкся дрочкой и сам не заметил, что подстроился под движения Занзаса.  
\- Хорошо ебёшься, сучка, - прокомментировал тот. Бельфегор довольно ухмыльнулся и начал подмахивать уже осознанно. В конце концов, это был не худший из возможных вариантов.  
Кончить он не успел, а Занзас не собирался ему помогать. Толкнул к столу, вытащил член и, тяжело дыша, рухнул в кресло. У Бельфегора подкосились ноги, он сел на пол. Занзас стащил с опавшего члена презерватив и бросил его в Бельфегора.  
\- Подобное к подобному, - без обычной ярости проворчал он и начал застёгивать штаны. Бельфегор решил, что это удачный момент для заглаживания вины, и осторожно подал боссу его ремень. Занзас принял его с почти добродушной ухмылкой и повесил на подлокотник.  
\- Виски бы лучше передал.  
Бельфегор моментально послушался. Занзас присосался к бутылке. Бельфегор понял, что очень хочет пить, и сглотнул.  
\- А ты хлебай отраву, которую притащил.  
Бельфегор взял со стола воду.  
\- Приберись тут за собой, - пьяно пробормотал Занзас. Его глаза закрывались.  
\- Конечно, босс, - Бельфегора переполняло чувство облегчения. Занзас допил остатки виски, уронил голову на плечо и захрапел. Бутылка со стуком упала на пол.  
Бельфегор выбросил гондон в корзину для бумаг и быстро оделся. Подумал, не стоит ли забрать с собой бутылку с остатками воды, но посмотрел на спящего босса, представил, какой сушняк настигнет его завтрашним утром, и оставил её на столе.  
Свалить ему удалось, не потревожив босса.


End file.
